Glee Ipod Challenges
by ninjacupcake88
Summary: Ipod Challenges revolving around Glee couples. If you ever want me to continue an ipod challenge as an actual story or drabble, please tell me, I would love to continue some too. :)
1. All Coming Back to Me Now

**So, this was originally an Ipod Challenge (see story summary for explanation) but I think it will turn into a story for cute little oneshots and drabbles based on songs I like.**

**The rules of the ipod challenge are this:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**  
**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**  
**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**  
**4. Do at least ten of these, then post**

**Setting: Kurt's House**

**Couple: Kurt/Blaine (Glee)**

**Song the Chapter is Based On: It's All Coming Back to Me Now- Celine Dion**

**Point of View: Kurt's**

**Brief Summary: **_Blaine had recently cheated on Kurt, but Kurt still needs him for comfort. _

"It's okay Kurt... I'm here," Blaine whispered to me, while wrapping me in a warm embrace.

No... this can't be. I shouldn't be feeling this way, he CHEATED on me.

But all those memories... our first time, our first I love you, the first time he held me close to him and kissed me. Our first duet, our first kiss, the first time he called me the love of his life. All of it, it's all coming back to me now.

And I hurt him, just as much as he hurt me.

"I shouldn't... this isn't right." I commented.

Blaine nodded, "I understand..." He kissed me gently. "What I did to you was wrong, and I'm sorry."

There were so many moments where I wished he would just marry me. He was all I ever wanted; he was all I ever needed.

He gets up to leave, but is stopped in his tracks by my hand wrapping around his arm.

"Stay... I want you to. I'm sorry... I forgive you, can you forgive me?"

"Yes," Blaine smiled.


	2. Six Feet Under the Stars

**Another short drabble/ipod challenge**

**The rules of the ipod challenge are this:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**  
**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**  
**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**  
**4. Do at least ten of these, then post**

**Setting: Scandals (the bar)**

**Couple: Kurt/Blaine (Glee)**

**Song the Chapter is Based On: Six Feet Under the Stars- All Time Low**

**Brief Summary: **_Kurt is a very wealthy man, and Blaine is in need of some money... so he decides to gamble with Kurt's money and get some for himself._

"Holy crap... you look... wow..." Blaine was speechless while staring at Kurt.

Kurt chuckled, "You're pretty cute yourself, you know, for someone from a lower class,"

Blaine smiled, "Can I buy you another drink?"

Blaine needed his money, and the only way to do that was to get him drunk enough that he didn't care.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I can buy my own drinks,"

Blaine laughed, "Oh, come on! I'll buy you a drink, then you can help me out... okay?"

"With what?"

Blaine edged closer to Kurt's face. "Have you ever played poker?" With any luck, Blaine could get gamble his way into getting even MORE then what he wanted.

"No... but I'd like to try..." Kurt said.

Blaine gently kissed Kurt's cheek, "Let me buy you a drink then,"


	3. When You're Gone

**Another short drabble/ipod challenge. I wish I could have made this one longer, but the rules say you only have the song length to write.**

**The rules of the ipod challenge are this:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**  
**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**  
**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**  
**4. Do at least ten of these, then post**

**Setting: Blaine's House**

**Couple: Kurt/Blaine (Glee)**

**Song the Chapter is Based On: When You're Gone- Avril Lavigne**

**Brief Summary: **_Blaine and Kurt have a skype call and discuss how much they miss one another_

"I'm sorry..." Kurt says to me. "I've really been trying to call you,"

I nod, "It's okay..."

My heart aches from staring at Kurt's perfect face in the computer screen, I miss being able to kiss him, to hold him, to love him.

"I've just... when you're gone, I feel lifeless, Kurt." I tell him.

Kurt nods, tears in his eyes. "I miss you so much..."

I nod, "I miss you too. I'm just tired of living every day without you, I can't bear it. I can hardly even go to Glee Club practice without a song reminding me of you."

Kurt smiles slightly, "We'll be together soon... I promise."

"I hope so." I reply. "I love you."

"I love you too,"


	4. Second Go

**Another short drabble/ipod challenge. I wish I could have made this one longer too, but the rules have restricted me...**

**The rules of the ipod challenge are this:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**  
**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**  
**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**  
**4. Do at least ten of these, then post**

**Setting: Kurt's House**

**Couple: Kurt/Blaine (Glee)**

**Song the Chapter is Based On: Second Go- Lights**

**Brief Summary: **_Blaine and Kurt post-break up. Blaine wants a second chance._

"Look! Kurt!" I cry. "I fucked up, I know that..."

Kurt turns to look at me; his eyes are tear-stained.

"I just... need a second go. A second chance at a relationship with you; you're my entire life, Kurt. I transferred schools to be with you, and gave up my entire life because I wanted one with you!" I exclaim.

Kurt nods, "I love you, Blaine, I really do, but you hurt me."

"I know," I respond. "I was an idiot, but I love you more than life itself. Please; forgive me."

Kurt gives me a look with sad, puppy-eyes. "I love you too much to let something like this ruin us... I can't stay mad at you."

I reach in and pull him into a kiss, a happy... makeup kiss.


	5. My Immortal

**Another short drabble/ipod challenge. This is probably my favourite of them all. I wish I could have explained things a bit more, but this'll do.**

**The rules of the ipod challenge are this:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**  
**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**  
**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**  
**4. Do at least ten of these, then post**

**Setting: Kurt's House**

**Couple: Kurt/Blaine (Glee)**

**Song the Chapter is Based On: My Immortal- Evanescence**

**Brief Summary: **_Kurt is miserable after the death of his love, Blaine, and reflects on what happened._

I yank on the sheets of my bed, and tug them close, crying, bleeding and screaming.

I can't do this anymore. My wounds, my blood, my pain, the heartbreak.

"Blaine!" I scream.

"Kurt..." the voice inside my head would answer.

Why is this tearing me up inside? Everywhere I look, I see him. Everytime I sing, I hear his voice singing with me.

I punch the wall near me, tears rolling down my face.

I fall to the floor. He hurt me so much... and I did everything, I did everything I could to save him... but it was all useless. All the pain, all the hurt, all the tears, all the heartbreak.

I was there for him; for everything. I was there when he needed a hand to hold, or a heart to love, or a person to wipe his tears.

But it was all for nothing...

I know I can't go on much longer... I can't heal the pain, and I can't fix the feeling.

Is this it? Is this the end of Kurt Hummel?


	6. I See The Light

**Another short drabble/ipod challenge. I'm not a huge fan of this one. It's so short.**

**The rules of the ipod challenge are this:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**  
**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**  
**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**  
**4. Do at least ten of these, then post**

**Setting: Dalton Academy**

**Couple: Kurt/Blaine (Glee)**

**Point of View: Blaine's**

**Song the Chapter is Based On: I See The Light- Tangled**

**Brief Summary: **_Kurt sings Blackbird, and Blaine has a shocking revelation_

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night..." Kurt sings.

I listen to his song, humming along when the Warblers did.

Kurt really has a beautiful voice, I should sing with him sometime. Regionals, maybe? No, the guys would never go for it.

Why haven't I sang with him before? The only time we've ever sung a duet together was when he was helping me practice.

I look up to his face; he really cared a lot about Pavarotti. Is this about more than just Pavarotti? Is this about his mom too? I've never heard him talk about his mom. Maybe I should go ask him once he's done singing, that's what friends do, right?

Suddenly, like a wave through my body; it's all clear to me. I'm in love with Kurt Hummel.


	7. Bad Enough For You

**Another short drabble/ipod challenge. This one's okay... I would have liked to get into the actual flirting of the two, but oh well.**

**The rules of the ipod challenge are this:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**  
**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**  
**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**  
**4. Do at least ten of these, then post**

**Setting: McKinley Highschool**

**Couple: Kurt/Blaine (Glee)**

**Song the Chapter is Based On: Bad Enough For You- All Time Low**

**Brief Summary: **_Kurt decides to become a "bad boy" in order to impress school rebel, Blaine Anderson. _

"I never thought Kurt Hummel of all people would be so bad," Blaine hissed to Kurt.

Kurt shrugged, "I changed, I guess..." He sighed, "What do you want to do now?"

"I have an idea... it's pretty insane though. I don't think you'd be up for it,"

Kurt leaned into Blaine, putting his lips against Blaine's nose, "I'm always up for anything,"

Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him to the school.

"You want us to break into the school?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Not just break in, have sex in."

Kurt turned to him. He wasn't particularly interested in it, but he was MAD for Blaine.

Kurt nodded, "Okay," The old Kurt would be totally against this... but the new Kurt had to be ALL for it.

Blaine looked at him, "You really have changed? Haven't you?"

"Hells yeah," Kurt replied.

Blaine gave him a look, "You shouldn't have. I liked the old you."


	8. Freaking Me Out

**Another short drabble/ipod challenge. I wanted to finish this one, but the song is short... sooo...**

**The rules of the ipod challenge are this:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**  
**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**  
**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**  
**4. Do at least ten of these, then post**

**Setting: Kurt and Rachel's Apartment in New York**

**Couple: Kurt/Blaine (Glee)**

**Point of View: Kurt's**

**Song the Chapter is Based On: Freaking Me Out- Simple Plan (feat. Alex Gaskarth)**

**Brief Summary: **_Blaine has changed since Kurt last saw him in Lima, and Kurt doesn't like it one bit._

"Blaine!" I shriek.

"Hey babe," Blaine leans into to me and kisses me, a passionate, deep kiss.

I raise an eyebrow, "What's gotten into you? Your breath... have you been drinking!?"

Blaine flops onto a couch in Rachel and my apartment. "Come here,"

I walk towards Blaine, "What?"

He pulls me in and starts unbuttoning my shirt. His soft lips press against my neck.

I pull away almost instantly. "Blaine! What the hell is wrong with you!? I know you've been with some different people since I've moved, but this is insane! You're freaking me out!"

"Kurt..." Blaine mutters.


	9. Diary of Kurt

**Another short drabble/ipod challenge. **

**The rules of the ipod challenge are this:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**  
**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**  
**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**  
**4. Do at least ten of these, then post**

**Setting: Kurt's Apartment in New York**

**Couple: Kurt/Blaine (Glee)**

**Point of View: Blaine's**

**Song the Chapter is Based On: Diary of Jane- Breaking Benjamin**

**Brief Summary: **_When Kurt commits suicide, Blaine wonders if he actually meant anything to him._

I can't believe what I have in my hands. Kurt's diary...

Maybe I can finally find some answers! I can finally find way Kurt did that... why the love of my life killed himself and left me to choke on my misery.

I flip through the pages, searching for some indication of whether he even ever loved me.

I rip a page or two out in an angry and depressed rage, "UGH!" I cry.

Tears pool in my eyes and fall down my cheeks. Maybe it would be better if I just joined him? My life isn't worth living anymore anyway.

I rip out another page and scream. Nothing. I meant NOTHING to him.

I throw the book in the fire that's dimly lit in the corner and cry.

"I loved you... I really loved you..."


	10. I'll Make a Man Out of You

**Another short drabble/ipod challenge.**

**The rules of the ipod challenge are this:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**  
**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**  
**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**  
**4. Do at least ten of these, then post**

**Setting: The Mckinley choir room**

**Couple: Kurt/Blaine (Glee)**

**Point of View: Kurt's**

**Song the Chapter is Based On: I'll Make a Man Out of You- Mulan**

**Brief Summary: **_Kurt is taking a performing class run by Blaine Anderson, but Blaine isn't interested in keeping Kurt in the class._

"Damn dance steps!" I muttered.

"Kurt, you're up! Go!" Mr. Anderson hissed.

"God I hope I get it, I hope I get it, how many boys, how many girls?" I sang my line.

"STOP." Blaine demanded.

As if someone had just yelled "there's a person with a gun!" the entire room went quiet. Everyone froze in their spots, not daring to defy the famous Blaine Anderson.

"Get out of my class, now." He snapped at me.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"Leave. That was awful. Get out. Now. I can't teach you." Blaine responded.

I walked out of his class, my heart crushed in little pieces. I sat on the curb of the street, waiting for the bus to take me home.

I turn around briefly and see him running towards me. "Kurt!"

"What?" I hissed.

"Look... Kurt... I know I was harsh on you, but you don't need this class. You're such an amazing performer; I guess I was just... jealous."

I stood, dumbfounded. "Blaine Anderson... is jealous of me!?"

"I also think... you're really... really cute... and..." Blaine stammered. "And I was scared that, that my attraction for you might get the best of me..."

"And teachers aren't allowed to date their students." I added.

Blaine nodded, "I could teach you in private, if you want."

"I would like that," I smiled and gently kissed his cheek.


	11. Time Bomb

**Another short drabble/ipod challenge. This one isn't great, but I like it.**

**The rules of the ipod challenge are this:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**  
**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**  
**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**  
**4. Do at least ten of these, then post**

**Setting: The School Gym**

**Couple: Kurt/Blaine (Glee) **

**Song the Chapter is Based On: Time Bomb- All Time Low**

**Brief Summary: **_Blaine reflects on cheating on Kurt by ranting to his best friend, Sam._

"I blew it, I blew my one chance with the greatest boy in the universe..." Blaine said to himself. He punched the punching bag. "I'm such a fucking idiot!"

"Blaine! God, calm down. There's plenty of fish in the sea." Sam consoled his best friend; he tried to comfort the angry Blaine.

"YOU DON'T GET IT!"

Sam jumped, taken aback by his friend's rage.

"I cheated on the love of life... Sam," Blaine explained. "I was an idiot. Kurt has every right to be mad at me."

Sam looked at his friend. "But you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Kurt shouldn't have ignored you."

Blaine sat down at a bench and sighed, "You know... I always knew we wouldn't work, just a part of me wishes we did... we were like a timebomb. We knew we wouldn't last. I just wish I could hold once again, tell him how stupid I was... how sorry I am... and tell him how much I love him."

Little did Blaine know; Kurt was listening.


	12. Too Much

**Another short drabble/ipod challenge. I wish I could have made this one longer, but the rules say you only have the song length to write.**

**The rules of the ipod challenge are this:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**  
**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**  
**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**  
**4. Do at least ten of these, then post**

**Setting: Blaine's House**

**Couple: Kurt/Blaine (Glee)**

**Point of View: Blaine's**

**Song the Chapter is Based On: Too Much- All Time Low**

**Brief Summary: ****_Blaine and Kurt reflect on how "Too much" of each other wrecked their relationship. (also. Everything's in italics cause it's a text conversation)_**

Bzzz! Bzzz!

My phone vibrates. I pick it up.

_"Hey 3," _Kurt's text read.

_"Hey..." _I text back.

_"What's wrong? You only use trailing dots when you're upset."_

_"We used to spend every second together, now you're in New York... :/"_

_"Yeah, but too much time together was a bad thing. Spending too much time together led to our breakup, remember? /3"_

_"Maybe that wasn't it; maybe it was that we just weren't ready. But I'm ready now.3"_

I get a reply almost immediately;_ "What are you saying?"_

_"I miss seeing you; we ended on such a bad note. I want to be with you again; too much isn't a bad thing. I want too much of you, I want to overdose on you. I love you Kurt, I always will.33" _I send.

I bite my lip, nervously awaiting Kurt's response. I jump in the air when my phone vibrates one last time.

_"I love you too.3"_


	13. If These Sheets Were States

**Another short drabble/ipod challenge. Again, I would've loved to continue it... but oh well. Maybe I'll continue it in my Glee AUs story.**

**The rules of the ipod challenge are this:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**  
**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**  
**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**  
**4. Do at least ten of these, then post**

**Setting: Both Mercedes and Sam's places**

**Couple: Sam and Mercedes**

**Song the Chapter is Based On: If These Sheets Were States- All Time Low**

**Brief Summary: **_Now that Mercedes has graduated, Sam has trouble staying in contact with her_

"Sam, what's wrong?" Mercedes asked. "This is our first Skype conversation in weeks and you look like a little kid who just found out there's no Santa Claus."

"Nothing's wrong, baby," Sam replied silently.

"Why are you lying to me?"

Sam sighed, "I told you... nothing's wrong."

"Sam," Mercedes gave him a look through the computer screen, "Tell me."

"I love our skype calls and all, but sometimes..." Sam bit his lip, trying to figure the exact words he wanted to say. "I just want to fold the states and bring you here with me. I don't like waking up knowing I won't see you in the choir room, and I won't be able to hold your hand in the hallways. I miss you, babe."

Mercedes smiled, "You're the best boyfriend a girl could have; you know that?"

Sam chuckled, "Love you,"

"Love you too."


	14. Somewhere Only We Know

**Another short drabble/ipod challenge. Again, I would've loved to continue it (got into some cute friendship-flirting)... but oh well. Maybe I'll continue it in my Glee AUs story.**

**The rules of the ipod challenge are this:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**  
**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**  
**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**  
**4. Do at least ten of these, then post**

**Setting: The Meadow**

**Couple: Rachel/Quinn**

**Song the Chapter is Based On: Somewhere Only We Know (Glee Cast Version)**

**Brief Summary: **_After Rachel breaks up with Finn, Quinn takes her to the place where her and Rachel first met. _

"Come on, I have something to show you." I say.

Rachel turns from me, "Quinn, I'm sorry but I don't think anything will help me right now."

"Just come."

I pull her up and we walk out of my house and drive to a nearby wood.

Her and I approach a meadow, filled with flowers and fresh green grass.

"Ohmygod..." Rachel gasps. "This is. This is our place..."

"Yeah, I found it again yesterday when I was walking our dog."

"This is the place we first became best friends," Rachel smiles and looks around.

I grin at her, "I knew it would be the perfect place to cheer you up.

Rachel looks at me, she's biting her lip, something she only does when she's nervous. "T-th-thank you. I love it, I love you."

And before she even realizes what she said, I lean over to her, and plant my lips softly on hers. Something I've been wanting to do for years.


End file.
